Human (Star Frontiers)
Average Size: 1.9 m tall Average Mass: 80 kg (male) 55 kg (female) Average Lifespan: 200 years Reproduction: Heterosexual, viviparous Body Temperature: 37 c Physical Appearance and Structure The typical adult Humans are approximately 2 meters tall, and have two arms and two legs. They are warmblooded omnivores with internal skeletons. Both hands have four and one opposable thumb. This allows them to grip and use tools. Their arms are jointed at the shoulder, elbow and the wrist. Their legs are similar, being jointed at the knee and the ankle. Humans walk upright. Human skin color varies over a wide range, including pale white and pink, tan, pale yellow, red, brown, and black. Their color does not change as the Human matures. Most Humans have hair covering the top and back of the head, and males have hair on their chins and neck above the torso. Hair color varies from white and yellow to red, brown and black gradually changing to gray as the Human ages. Editors Note: Portions of the Human population have exhibited traits outside the Human norm. These include three fingers, four toes, and less hair (some never growing facial hair). These traits are the result of genetic lose by a portion of the population over the thousands of years living in the confines of a generational colony ship. As the Human population reconnects the genetic data lose is again being restored and thus the number of people born with such traits have been diminishing since Humanity again reached for the stars but they remain prominent on worlds where such traits are exhibited in the bulk of the population. Senses Humans have color vision, sensing the spectrum between infrared and ultraviolet wavelengths. They have good depth and motion perception. Their hearing covers a range from 16 to 27,000 cycles per second, with good separation and direction-sensing qualities. Their skin is touch-sensitive. Their sense of taste and smell are not as highly developed as their sight. Speech Humans speak by forcing air from their lungs through a larynx or voicebox and shaping sounds with their lips and tongue. They can create a wide range of sounds, and have no difficulty speaking Pan-Galactic and Yazirian languages. Society Human society centers around the family. A family generally consists of a mated pair (a father and a mother), and 1 to 10 children. Families usually group together into communities for mutual support and protection. Community size varies widely; several Human cities are known to have populations above 5 million. Of all the star-faring species, Humans are the most varied. As a race they are not as warlike as the Yazirians, as business like as the Vrusk, or as thoughtful as the Dralasites. Yet individuals Humans can be found who surpass even the most violent of Yazirian, the most business savvy of Vrusk, or philosophical of Dralasites. Humans tend to value individuality and personal freedom more then anything else yet have shone no hesitation when it comes to working together to reach a common goal or protect themselves from attack. To members of the other races, the most puzzling aspect of Human behavior is their curiosity and love of adventure. Many Humans are willing to put themselves in great danger simply to see something new or go somewhere no one has ever gone before. Some Humans (a small percentage) seem to actually enjoy being in danger, thriving on the excitement of a life-or-death situation. This type of behavior has never been observed in normal members of the others races. Even the Yazirians, known for their violence and fits of rage, try to avoid taking unnecessary risks. This spirit of adventure has served Humans well, however, as most major exploration missions organized by local governments or private companies are led by a Human. Many alien biologist have wondered how the Human race could have survived long enough to build a civilization and colonize new planets; compared to other creatures in the galaxy, Humans are not especially strong or quick, and are not smarter then the races presently encountered. However, they are very inventive and adaptable. They manage to survive and even flourish in areas other races consider uninhabitable, by adapting themselves to the new conditions with surprising speed. This and the human love for gadgets and hardware led to the appearance of a popular saying among the Vrusk; "Mr. Human and his Indestructible Junk Show." Despite this condescending attitude, Vrusk and other star-faring races have learned (through positive and negative experiences) to respect Humans. History Humans, like the Dralasites, Vrusk, and others on the frontier have long ago forgotten the location of their home world but they still relay a bit of their world's history. In the 22nd Century their homeworld was in a state of cold tension- a cold war between two international factions. In addition to a biological arms race the two factions where also in the middle of a space race- one intent on colonizing far off stars. The majority of colony ships from the home world left during this era but others left after. For the cold war came to an end but social tensions ran high and the united world seemed at the brink of civil war. Such is the last information any settlement established by these ships has on the home world. Some hope to encounter ships, or worlds colonized by such ships, that launched after that time of strife but so far none have been found. Such is the common history of Humanity as each of the original colonies developed on it's own path and in its own way- establishing diverse societies as they adapted to the worlds they settled. A number of them had to deal with civil war; having brought with them the social issues of the home world and such wars shaped them. The most defining trend in the history of the original colonies was an android or cyberoid (half android-half clone) uprising. In the original colonies these ended in the defeat of the machines. This set in motion Humanity's support of restriction on A.I. and Robotics. Category:Star Frontiers